


[podfic] a storm, a shelter

by obstinateRixatrix



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Mobile friendly, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, umbrella sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinateRixatrix/pseuds/obstinateRixatrix
Summary: Yusuke and Ryuji share an umbrella.





	[podfic] a storm, a shelter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a storm, a shelter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663033) by [obstinateRixatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinateRixatrix/pseuds/obstinateRixatrix). 

> the very first day my roommate left for vacation I spent 5 hours making this podfic. excruciatingly embarrassed by the extent of my self indulgence. will probably combust in mortification the second I hit post. fic is downloadable. farewell.

**Author's Note:**

> also shoutout to verit bc I was like 'uh should I do this' & verit was like 'I like podfic'. this exchange happened like 5 months ago


End file.
